The Definition of a Leader
by Daladakea
Summary: Summary: Nova finally gets his chance to lead the team when Spidey teams up temporarily with a man who needs to find his kidnapped son. But is Sam actually ready for the responsibility? Companion story to Spidey's New Ally.(soon to be posted) Reviews and suggestions are highly welcome and appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So wait a sec here Webs. You're saying that you're going to go on a mission and leave Nova in charge, and somehow Fury isn't going to find out? Run the whole plan by me again would you?" Power Man says as they sit at the table on the Tricarrier. They were taking a five minute break from training.

"Like I said. Someone's son is missing and I can't just sit around and wait for the guy to call S.H.I.E.L.D.,because he won't. He called us the last time something happened and even though we did accomplish the mission, it didn't go exactly as planned. He may eventually call in, but by the time he realizes that he has to, his son may already be dead, or turned into some monster depending on which bad guy got him. I can't let that happen. Not again. I know Fury will give me a nasty talk down when all's said and done, but I still need to do this." Spidey replied. Power Man sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Too much of a conscience as per usual." He said.

"Ok, so we get your reasoning, and while it's not totally cool, it'll pass for it. But seriously, Nova? Why him? He's arrogant and he doesn't even help in most fights, he just sits there laughing and snapping photos of us crashing into walls and stuff to post on his blog." White Tiger says. "Why not Iron Fist? He has more of a sense of responsibility and he can stay calm under pressure. Or Power Man? He has a sense of compassion and can talk down teenage hotshot villains. He can plan ahead pretty well too." She suggested. "Or Tiger? She's the one who gets the most out of our training. She'd know how to plan ahead based off the books and practices." Power Man says in turn.

Spiderman sighed. "Look guys," he said. "I know that Nova might not be the best choice. But trust my judgment. I know it will help the team to have him lead for a while." "Have who lead for a while?" Nova asked coming back from Fury's office. He'd had a good performance in training for a while now and Fury wanted to congratulate him. "Webhead says you get to lead the team while he's gone on a search and rescue mission." Power Man supplies the answer before Spidey can stop him. "Oh, so that's what everyone's been whispering about for the last few days!" "Oh boy. Here we go again." White Tiger muttered just before Nova launched into his monologue of how awesome he was and how cool the team would turn out when he started leading and how things would go great from the very start. And they had to put up with it until Fury came and told Peter to get on home. Nova noticed Peter leaving, but he continued on and on anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam may have been acting happy and pompous about his temporary leadership position of the team, but inside he was freaking out. What had Peter been thinking?! Iron Fist could probably lead much better than he could! Sam knew he didn't know the first thing about battles from the front view. He didn't know as much as Tiger on the training end, and for goodness sakes Iron Fist could remain calm in situations where he would've been the first to panic.

Sighing deeply, Sam flopped down on his bed in his room on the Carrier and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea what he was going to do. Spidey would probably be around for a few days if he needed help. But Webhead would be too busy helping his friend find his son. Sam sighed and turned over to go to sleep. He sort of hoped that Peter would barge into his compartment in that rude way of his, sass him, tease him, dare him and then finally tell him he'd do fine. Just when he drifted off, the door banged open and his wish was granted. Well, partially. He didn't joke around first.

"Hey Bucket head! Feeling a little nervous?" "How did you..." "Really? I was a newbie at leading once too you know." Peter grinned sympathetically and punched Sam's arm. Sam sat up and just started asking questions. "Pete, will you still be around? I mean is there a way that I'll be able to contact you? I know you aren't taking your watch to talk, since Fury can track you that way." Peter laughed a little absurdly. He seemed to be trying to cover up some private insecurity. Then he seemed to click out of it and say what he was really thinking. "Sam, this mission, I already have a few leads. I might need help. It's probably more dangerous than what it should be. I can't tell you everything, just in case Fury asks before I call in. You can say you don't know and be telling the whole truth. Yes, I'm taking the watch, but it will be deactivated until I need it. Why would you need to contact me?" Sam thought this question silly. Wasn't it obvious? Especially to Peter?

Sam knew he couldn't lead this team to save his life. Or theirs. Which is why he was worried at that moment. "I would have to contact you sometime! I mean, how can I lead when nobody is there to tell me how? I'll make mistakes, people will get hurt. I need you to tell me how to handle each situation." He hated how his voice was starting to sound desperate. "Hey, settle down there! You're going faster than your name says you can! First off, you're right, you will make mistakes. That's part of learning. Second, you have a team. Listen to their input. If someone makes a good suggestion, use it. That's why you don't work alone. And last, I'll check in on you here and there for the first few days. Cool?""Cool." They high fived and Sam started to feel a little more at ease. Peter left soon after.

Then Sam realized something. Peter had actually said that this mission was dangerous. Really dangerous. If he admitted to knowing that, then that meant that this mission might be a noble one, but a suicidal one. Peter Parker never, repeat never, said a mission was really dangerous. If he said it was, he must have some kind of conclusion that he might not come back from it. Sam didn't want to end up as the permanent leader of the team. Okay, he admitted to himself, he didn't want Pete to die either. He realized also that he was working himself up again. His stomach started doing loops and twisted and he had to get up and vomit in the restroom. Then, the tears came. They didn't touch his cheeks, they only filled his eyes. He felt weak and insignificant. That made him angry. So he held the emotion in and pushed it down, like a tough guy. Soon he drifted off into a restless sleep.

**A/N I could sure use some reviews on this fanfic. So far it's been up for a few weeks now and nobody, repeat, NOBODY has reviewed yet! Suggestions people? Anyone? Anyhow, I hope people are liking this story so far!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry that this is taking forever to get updated! I don't have much time for fanfiction at this point in life as my family is beginning to restrict my use of computer and overall fiction in general. I'm trying but it's hard to keep Writer's Block away. I have, however been thinking of merging this with the companion story Spidey's New Ally, since I think the end concept will be the same. Reveiws of course will determine this. I also need two villians working together on that one since it has to be a bit of a mystery and my knowledge of Marvel is rather low.**

**Here is the next installment! Enjoy!:)**

The next day, Fury called for training and as normal, Spidey didn't show. Or at least Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D thought it was normal. The team knew different though and Nova knew his time for leading had come. And he had no idea what he was doing. He had woken from a few bad dreams that weren't quite nightmares, but almost, the night before. He had to force himself to pay attention as Fury was telling the team what they'd be doing for a team bonding exercise.

"Alright, since Spiderman is late, again, I am going to adjust the whole plan. The plan was that he was going to work with each of you, talking about the things he did and decisions he made, teach you what it means to be a leader. But since he's not here, I'm sorry to say that you're going to have to figure it out on your own. I want you to give a speech on what you think defines a true leader. This is something due in a few weeks, so feel free to take all the time you need."

The team exchanged glances. Nobody dared to tell Fury that Spiderman wouldn't be back for training for a long while. Nor did they see much point(yet) in mentioning that Spiderman left the team under Nova's care. Speaking of which, everyone turned to stare at him as Fury left. "What?" "Well, don't you think we should investigate Spidey's case? I mean what if he needs us. He's known to try and keep us out of the fray when really he needs to worry about himself." Powerman answered. Nova stared at the floor. His stomach started twisting loops again. He wondered if Pete was still in the city. He decided to check in at his house.

After school, Sam walked to Pete's place and knocked. Aunt May answered with a delighted smile. "Hey Sport! Wanna go rollerblading with me and the gals today?" She asked nicely. Sam loved Aunt May like he loved his own mom. She was a sort of stand in for him since his mom had died a few years ago. He remembered when he and the team had stayed at Pete's place while waiting for the Tricarrier to finish being built. "Thanks Mrs. Parker. Not today though. I got to speak with Peter. Is he home right now?" "Why as a matter of fact he just got in. He was talking to Mr. Jameson though and for some reason, even though those two are friendly to each others faces, Peter seems to really dislike the man. Although of course, Mr. Jameson really wants Peter to take a job at the Daily Bugle. He's up in his room. I'll go and get some cookies for you boys." Sam dashed up the stairs as fast as he could.

When Sam reached Peter's room, Peter was cleaning out various cuts on his arms and legs. "What happened to you?" Sam asked. "Fight with the Goblin." Peter answered. Characteristically, Peter said it like it wasn't a problem, but he had a very personal issue with Goblin. He was his best friend's father, and his being the Goblin was starting to really have a negative effect on Harry.

"Surprised you haven't left town yet." Sam said, changing the subject, sort of. Peter sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He was tired and stressed, plain as could be. Sam wondered how Aunt May didn't figure the whole Spidey business out yet. "Yeah, well I'm leaving tonight. I think I have the leads I need to get started. Anything you wanna ask or say, you'd better do it now." Sam noticed that Peter's voice sounded scared and sad, although that was all well hidden.

Sam suddenly realized that Peter was again referring to his possible demise on this mission, which he never did. Something was really bugging him. "Hey, uh, Pete?" Sam waited until Peter looked at him. "I know we usually don't do this whole heart to heart thing two days in a row, but you really seem like something's bugging you. What is it?"

Peter stayed quiet so long after the question that Sam almost gave up on getting to hear the answer."I don't know. I can't really tell you anything. I guess I didn't hide it as much as I should have. I might not survive this mission. It's something big and I don't know what all is involved, but I do know that it's one I can't get anyone else into. Not yet." "Why didn't you hide it as well as you usually do?" "'Cause Sam, I think you have this strange thing where I feel like I can talk to you without fear what you'll think. Of course, I know you're going to pick and tease, but it helps lighten my load, without increasing anyone else's. Make sense?" "Yeah." Aunt May came in with the cookies right then and made a fuss over Peter's cuts, which she hadn't seen before. It took them a full five minutes to convince her that he was fine and that she could go.

After that drama, Peter shifted his attention back to Sam. "So what did you come to talk about?" Sam explained the situation with Fury's assignment and how the team suddenly considered it his responsibility to help them with their speeches. "So what's the problem?" He asked like it wasn't obvious. "Pete, I don't know how to lead. How am I supposed to teach them?" "Relax. Once you go on a few missions, do a few trainings, you'll figure it out. Ask the team what they need. Have deep conversations about morals and stuff. Eventually you'll figure out what you're doing."  
"Ok." Sam had to leave since he was due back on the Tricarrier at five.

"Pete, just so we're all clear and everything, I know I can be mean and odd. But you've been the best leader that I know. You're my friend and I love you man. Come home safe ok?" He felt the unexpected urge to cry and as he threw his arms around Peter, knowing he might not see him again, he really almost lost it. Peter apparently felt the same way. "You hold on to my team. Hold 'em together you hear me loud and clear?" Sam swallowed hard as he replied, "Loud and clear."

They hugged one more time and Sam felt one tear slip through his fierce control. He didn't care. Peter was his best friend and as soon as he was in his quarters on board the Tricarrier tonight, he was going to bawl his eyes out. He was going to remember everything about Peter and what had made him a great leader and then work towards those values himself. Maybe along the way, he'd find the Definition of A Leader.


End file.
